When Doves Cry
by angelofredemption13
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to the Opera Popular and leads a fallen angel into light.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Dove's Cry

Author: Angel of Redemption

Rating: PG13

Notes: i keep starting new stuff but i have so many ideas dont be mad ill work on my other stuff too! The Girl is my character but everyone else is ALWs!

She came by darkness, she assumed that no one saw her come besides mdme. Giry but she was wrong. In the stillof the night she was ushered past the dancer's dormitorys and byond the the chorus singers rooms too and down a long dark hall that probably never saw the light of day. No one ever went down there unless someone dared someoen else to or if there was hanky panky going on.

"There are clothes to change into and food and blankets. If you do not need anything else I will be back in the morning." Mdm Giry said holding her candle.

The girl did not meet up to her gaze. She stared at the floor and started, "Thank you. I should be ok. Goodnight."

Mdme. Giry patted the girl's backside and started down the hall, the girl reached out.

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"you said... No one knows about-"

Mdme Giry's warm smile seemed warmer than the flicker of the flame in the jar.

"No one knows your here. Not even my daughter. No one comes down here either, especially after the fire. Now get some rest."

The girl smiled gratefully even thoug Giry would not see that. She went into her room and lit a candle. She examined the clothing and was happy considering the rags that she was wearing. In the darkness she changed and continued to check out the room.

She cried aloud when she ran acrsos a mirror. She should have assumed since most rooms had them but hers never did. She whimpered and plopped down on the bed.

"Oh my what is to become of me" she wondered aloud.

Laying in bed, she stroked her own hair. She had down this since childhood. Sometimes it made her feel that she wasnt alone and that somebody ele was with her caring for her, even though she knew that would never happen.

She was about 18 years old. She wasnt even 100 sure, but that seemed about right. She stood slightly above average in height and was extremely slender with a perfect hour glass figure. Everything was perfect about her except- well...

Well except her face.

It wasnt even like she had experienced anything else. This is how she was born. She shuddered at her most early memories as she fell asleep.

There was a scream and a flash of light. Crying. Someone was crying! She jerked in her sleep. The ligth continued to get sronger and stronger and she felt as if she was trying to get away from the light.Crying. Her. There was screaming. Not her. In the mix though she heard herself screaming to. Someone was grabbing her and shooving her face in soemthing warm. something wet. Crying. There was still screaming. But it stopped, it was only her now. It took her a couple moments to realize that the screaming was from her mother and that the warmth was her blood.

The girl wokeup with a start and realized she had probably been screaming. She covered her mouth shaking in silence. What if someone heard her? She had barely been in her new home for a couple of hours and probably ruined it.

And she realized she did hear something. It was all around her. It was a voice. No not evern that. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"Hello?" she called out.

Nothing. Just the singing.

"Please. I know someone's here. I- Im sorry if Iwoke you up. I havd a bad dream- pleasue... I just want a friend"

"Im here Im here the angel of music."


	2. A treacherous past

"I'm sorry?" repeated the girl, who was confused and felt goosebumps forming on her slender arms. She couldve been a dancer if it werent for... If it werent for...

If it werent for her face.

She would rather not think about it. Her face that was too horrible to think about. It was just so hard thinking about without causing constant pain and misery that she felt.

Back to the matter at hand. That would give her something to focus on.

She had herad about this place before. Who hasnt? The opera popular was supposedly haunted. Whenthe ghost decided he want to fall in love with the greatest and most bauitiful singer dancer to greace the stage all hell broke loose. Literally. The opera popular was engulfed in a fireball of grief and sadness when the beautiful and great singer dancer Christine Daae decided to take up with the patron, Raoul De Chagny.

Didn't the story say something about an angel of music? Mabye?

She realized that she was disoreinted from sleep and that her mind was playing tricks on her. The voice was coming from a central location. The voice was coming from behind the mirror.

Caustiously she moved towards it, hoping the peson behind it didnt notice. She hoped none of the girls or anyone else in the opera house knew taht she was there. She didnt know what was worse: a ghost or someone playing shennanigans on her.

She pushed at the mirror and the pivot swung oupen revealing something even darker than the hallway madama Giry led her thorugh just a short time before. But there was no one there. The voice was extremely loud now though. Louder than it had been in the room.

That's when she noticed it. The tape recorder. She knelt beside it and stopped it. There was a tiny wire coming from it and she realized it must have been a trip wire and at some point she had walked over it and set it off. Ths was some sort of protective mechanism she figured. She wasn't reallys ure.

However what she was sure of was that there was a long dark hallways leading downwards waiting to be explored.

She took the candle in the jar that Madame Giry left behind and went down the path. It was filthy and covered in droppings. Some were larger than others. She didn't want to know what lurked in this hallways. Hopeuflly whatever it was it was afraid of light. She felt ike a hypocrite becasue she was so ugly and she was unable to tolerate things like spiders and rats and who knows what else because they were so ugly. She understood why people hated her because she felt the same way about other ugly people.

The truth was she came from a very rich family who made a lot of their earnings in performing in beauty pageants. Her mother was a popular beuaty but during her pregnancy used certain energy enhancers to do well modeling and then used other things to make her sleep. This is where Dionettes deformities came from.

There she was dwelling on her horrible past again. She was so involved with her thoughts she almost walked right into the lake!

An underground lake! HOw romantic she thought. Off to the side she saw several small rafts and boats bobbing in the water. There was no where else to go besides over the river so it was obvious.

She got on a raft.


End file.
